


Few Minds Wear Out

by VaultBunny (Spinning_Hatter)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Deserves Happiness, Affection, Established Relationship, F/M, I Just Wanted to Write More Mystic Messenger IDK, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Saeyoung Deserves Happiness, Slight praise, a lot of I love you's, goofballs in love, unnamed MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinning_Hatter/pseuds/VaultBunny
Summary: “Ah! I’m sorry.” Saeyoung, having finally rediscovered the existence of his hands, let them roam from where they had been frozen at her sides. “You just...God, you just make everything in my head go quiet. I wasn’t thinking.”“Good,” she purred, “you think too much as it is.”*********The Ex-Hacker formerly known as 707 can't turn his brain off to save his life, luckily he has his Honey to help with that.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Few Minds Wear Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is VaultBunny and I'm addicted to VN's.
> 
> I should be updating two other chaptered stories but, instead, I'm writing more Mystic Messenger smut because I can and I'm an adult with a mortgage sooooo...
> 
> Take my porn and have yourself a wonderful day.

“ _GAHHHHHHHHHHH!_ ”

The genius ex-hacker previously known as Seven-Zero-Seven slammed his hands against his keyboard. Random characters popped up onto the screen, littering the mish-mashed coding that mocked him. Centipedes scurried about in his brain. His entire body rebelled against the way his fingers clawed at the keyboard in front of him. He tried to type again but his fingers locked and refused to press any key no matter how much he threatened them bodily harm (appendage-ly harm?). Red alert flashed behind his eyes, sirens blaring, mind screaming mayday, _mayday_ , **_MAYDAY_ **, but there was still no movement in his hands except for the gripping of his hair with another frustrated shout bubbling up in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, kicked away from his desk, nothing in his brain but alarms and numbers swarming like hornets through his synapses. There was nothing more he could do, sitting there and screaming wouldn’t solve the pain pulsing through his head but he at least needed to keep his eyes away from the screen that continued to taunt and insult his very existence.

A familiar scent hit his nose—perfume faintly scented with peony. Warmth cradled his face, delicate fingers brushing beneath his ears and thumbs smoothing across his cheekbones. Soft lips pressed against his forehead. His furrowed brow relaxed and the tension winding up his spine snapped, left his shoulders and body growing limp. The sirens began to silence, the buzzing buzzing buzzing of his thoughts mellowing to a dull roar, then snuffing out as those hands continued to pet him. The fingers stroked his cheeks beneath the frame of his glasses, his hair, rubbed the back of his neck right at the base of his skull. Those lips pressed against his, chaste and careful, and _damned_ if the kiss didn’t liquefy him at the heat it spread in his chest. He gave himself over, let his shoulders get massaged and his muscles unknot, melted into the sweet kiss that further quieted his mind until there was nothing but gentle sensation.

His eyes fluttered open, half-lidded and dazed, relaxation rolling over him like a low-tide wave. The kiss ended long before he was ready but the talented fingers working his shoulders more than made up for it. He sighed in contentment, a crooked smile twisting his lips with a tilt of his head.

“Hiya, Honey.”

His fiancée smiled, as gentle as her kiss, with her warm eyes overflowing with nurturing devotion. She combed her hands through his hair again, laughing softly when he arched into her touch like a cat desperate for attention. She pressed a quick, playful, kiss to his nose and let him pull her onto his lap and wrap his arms securely around her.

“Bad day, Love?” She asked, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

“Not anymore.” Saeyoung squeezed her as tightly as he could without crushing her. She was so small and soft, so sexily dressed in her “lazy day” clothes of an oversized t-shirt and paw-print motif pajama pants. He could feel energy rushing back into him, wanting little more than to jump up from his chair and spin her around in circles. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer for maximum snuggle capacity, it was as though someone had downloaded the secrets of the universe straight into his brain. Everything that had been making him feel overwhelmed and defeated clicked into place, the answers flying through his head with each breath that pressed her breasts into his torso. He spun his chair, rolling it back to the desk as she squeaked and held fast to his shoulders. With a grin, he planted a solid kiss on her lips.

“You’re a genius,” each word punctuated by another kiss, “a beautiful, sexy, genius.”

“I didn’t say anything.” She laughed.

“No, but you always know exactly what I need. Can you stay just like this for a while longer?”

She nodded, wiggling a bit in his lap to get more comfortable between his arms as they stretched to the keyboard. She remained obediently curled up against him, petting his hair or pressing kisses to his neck whenever his fingers seemed to stutter and his face skewed in dissatisfaction. Saeyoung felt the moment her breathing slowed, warm puffs of her breath warming the base of his neck and collar bone. She remained molded against him as she slept, only occasionally shifting to nuzzle her face against him, thin fingers curled in the fabric of his hoodie.

It didn’t take much longer to finish his work— gone were the days of information pirating, beckoned in by the dawn of white-hat hacking and maintaining cyber security. Initially, he had planned to quit work entirely. The skills that had once been as dear to him as a mirror to Zen still left a sour taste in his mouth after everything he had learned and lost. But, once everything was said and done—with his brother and his lover both safe at his side— his hands began to itch. He wasn’t programmed to live in complacency. His mind needed stimulation or else he would go insane.

Once satisfied, Saeyoung saved his work and sent it off to his client. His arms curled around the woman on his lap, smiling and burying his face in her soft hair. If his mind needed programming, his body needed her. Someone like him shouldn’t be so lucky but there was no way he could complain when she fit so perfectly against him. Every part of her was handcrafted for him— her body, her mind...even the sound-barrier shattering snore that ripped from her nose as he lifted her up.

His shoulders shook with repressed laughter as he carried her out of the office, playfully holding a finger to his lips when Saeran glanced at him from the sofa. Saeran only huffed, curling protectively over his slice of leftover strawberry cake and shoveling it into his mouth. Saeyoung distantly hoped it wasn’t the last piece—his Honey had been so cute in her apron, nose wrinkled with determination as she baked them their first ever birthday cake. It had taken multiple swats with various kitchen utensils to get him to keep his hands to himself but he couldn’t help but want to hold her, feel her, find that hidden charging port that proved she was too perfect to be human.

She was so full of love for both him and his brother—something that made him adore her all the more, even when he thought such a feat would be impossible. The expression of absolute devastation she’d had when she learned that they’d never had a real birthday had ripped his heart in two. Saeyoung had tried to assure her that they were fine, Saeran even rejected the idea of a celebration flat out.

" _You and Saeran are the most important people in the world to me,"_ she’d insisted, " _you’re worth celebrating."_

She begged them to allow her to bake them a cake, if a party was completely out of the question. He and his twin could hardly deny her when she’d taken their hands in hers and looked at them with those pleading eyes as warm as sunshine.

It was the best birthday cake he’d ever tasted — he’d told her as much, shoving cake into Saeran’s mouth when he pointed out it was the _only_ birthday cake they’d ever tasted. Not to mention how she came to bed later that night, dressed in nothing but the apron and a smile...the memory still excited him when he had a moment to let his mind wander.

Saeyoung carried her to the bedroom and carefully settled her in bed. It was ridiculous for him now to imagine the times where he had tried to push her away, to break her over and over again until just the thought of his name would shatter her from the inside out. Gazing down at her peaceful face, her bangs swaying with her gentle breaths, he wanted to smack his past-self for being such an idiot. He couldn’t resist laying down beside her, long fingers brushing the hair out of her face so he could press a gentle kiss against her lips. He kissed along the bridge of her nose, across her brow, and dotted her cheeks with soft pecks as she slept on. Her eyes fluttered open when his affection trailed to her jawline, a breathy giggle tickling his ear as she tilted her head to the side.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you,” Saeyoung murmured.

“It’s okay. I’m happy you did.” She hummed and snuggled into him, hands slipping beneath the hem of his shirt to trail up the warm skin of his stomach. His muscles clenched at her sudden touch, breath catching as his brain shot into overdrive. She said something, voice low against his lips, but her devious fingers danced over his bare skin and all his thoughts blue-screened.

“What...huh? Did you say something?”

“Are you finished?” She repeated.

“Uh...not yet...but, if you go lower…”

She blinked, her hands pausing for a brief moment, then she dissolved into a fit of hysterical giggles.

“With work!” She clarified, mirthful tears prickling the corner of her eyes.

“I _knew_ that!” Saeyoung felt his face heat up despite his grin. “Hey! Stop laughing at me!”

Her laughter cut off with a gasp when he rolled on top of her. His hands slipped under her t-shirt and his fingers dug into her sides, tickling mercilessly. She screamed and flailed, tried to wriggle away but he only pulled her back against him. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she slapped at his hands, breathless shrieks of laughter echoing through the room.

“Cu-cut it out! Stop!” She begged.

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” Saeyoung teased. “You like laughing at me _so_ much, I thought I’d give you a hand.”

“Sa-Saeyoung, please!”

His fingers stopped instantly. He smoothed his palms soothingly along her abused sides as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks were as red as his hair, her pleading eyes glistened with unshed tears and Saeyoung was filled with an invasive desire to be cruel to her just to see those beautiful tears roll down her cheeks. He brushed his fingers lightly along her ribcage, fiendish joy curling his lips when she squawked and stiffened beneath him.

He lowered his head to feather his lips against the shell of her ear, whispering her name as his hands trailed upwards, brushing the underside of her breasts. Her eyes closed, long lashes kissing her flushed cheeks. She shivered and arched into him, the heat of her skin burning into his fingertips.

“Hey, you’re not thinking about anything dirty, are you?” Saeyoung teased. Her eyes shot open, only to narrow dangerously at his tone. She dug her nails into his shoulders and yanked him down by his hoodie, molding their lips together in a fierce kiss that sent him reeling. He groaned into her dominating mouth, his tongue battling with hers for appearances only and desperate for a sweet surrender. Her fingers roamed into his hair, gripping the scarlet curls teasingly with a bit too much pressure that sent a cyclone of fire down his spine and had his hips rolling into her thigh.

His Honey gasped and spread her legs, hooking one knee around and pulling him between her thighs. She raised her hips to meet his, rubbing herself against him through her thin pajama pants and his jeans. Saeyoung pulled his lips away, a groan rumbling deep in his throat. He trailed kisses along the line of her neck, moved with her, lost himself in the heat sparking from where their bodies grinded together. 

“Hey,” she cast him a wicked grin, “you’re not thinking about anything dirty, are you?”

“Where do I start?” Saeyoung smirked. He tugged her shirt over her head, moving off of her so she could lift her arms to help. The pants came next, a flick of his wrist jettisoned the garments to some forgotten corner of the room. Her quick fingers made short work of his hoodie and he stripped off his shirt while she worked on the fly of his jeans. 

With his Honey fully bared, Saeyoung took time to enjoy the view. Saying they weren’t an “active” couple was a lie, though it felt far too long since he had last seen her like this. She used to be so shy, covering herself with her hands and unable to meet his eyes the first few times they’d been intimate. Now, her confident stare melted him to a molten puddle of need. Her come-hither lashes beckoned him with a look that boasted she knew how addicted he was to her, and she was more than willing to give him his fix.

“Wow,” he breathed. “Honey, every time I see you it’s like—”

“The first time,” she agreed. A smile graced her beautiful lips and she sat up, reaching for him. 

He knocked the rest of his clothes to the side, taking her into his arms like she was the only thing keeping him above the waves of an enraged sea. Her kiss matched his fervor, leaving him breathless and pliant beneath her wandering hands. She touched him in all the right ways, with gentle caresses followed by a teasing scrape of her nails in all his favorite spots. She sought out those parts of his body like a seasoned explorer with a treasure map, moaning softly in answer to each little gasp of pleasure she coaxed out of him.

“Saeyoung,” she whispered, tilting her head to trail kisses along his throat. His answer was a barely audible hum that left her smiling against the side of his neck. “Touch me, Lover.”

“Ah! I’m sorry.” Saeyoung, having finally rediscovered the existence of his hands, let them roam from where they had been frozen at her sides. “You just...God, you just make everything in my head go quiet. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Good,” she purred as his fingers brushed the curve of her breasts, “you think too much as it is.”

He didn’t deny it, even if the only thing he wanted to think about as his lips replaced his fingers on her chest was the way her back arched into his touch. Following the curve of her waist with his palms, he warmed her skin until he could slip his fingers along the velvet softness between her thighs.

“I want you so bad,” He whispered against her skin, teasing a nipple with his lips and tongue. Her nails bit into his shoulder as he wiggled a digit inside of her, thumb taking the initiative to search out that magical part of her body that’d leave her melting at his whim.

“You have me,” she swore, trailing her hands down his arms, following the lean muscle to where his fingers worked between their bodies.

Even as she moaned his name into his hair, leaning into the way his hands and mouth teased her, his Honey was never one to be outdone. Her slim fingers curled around his needy manhood, squeezing lightly at the base before giving him a smooth stroke that had his hips bucking up on their own accord. He muffled his curses into her cleavage, adding another finger to better prepare her and curling them into her tight walls with each pump. It was hard to maintain a steady rhythm with her skilled ministrations, her thumb swiping the very tip of him before gliding back down. An electric storm gathered at the base of his spine, buzzing and sparking until lightning flashed behind his eyelids.

“Saeyoung…” That subtle whimper to her voice was almost the end of him.

“Ready, Honey?”

He mourned the loss of her hand as she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, but when she shifted to wrap a leg around his hips, all he could feel was anticipation. He took himself in one hand and guided himself forward. His chest warmed with pride when her lips parted into a small ‘o’ as inch by inch sunk into her tight heat. Her moan as he bottomed out travelled through his ears, down every branching nerve to tingle in his extremities. It took more than a fair share of self control to hold himself still as she adjusted.

“Hey,” he grinned at her, slipping his glasses off his face. Even through her lustful haze, her eyes narrowed at him.

“Don’t you dare—”

“I’m in,” he announced in his best “hacker” voice.

“Do you have to do that every time?” Despite her chastising tone, his Honey’s walls squeezed around him naturally as she dissolved into peals of laughter. He couldn’t help but jerk his hips up, a shallow thrust that earned him a surprised but satisfied gasp.

“You’re so sexy when you laugh,” he groaned, rocking the start of a steady rhythm. Her only answer was a deep moan, her body moving with his as the only sensation he could experience became pleasure — pure, simple, overwhelming pleasure that only she could bring him. He kissed her, greedily muffling her impassioned encouragements to ensure only he would hear them. He swallowed every cry that each pump of his hips wrenched out of her, squeezed the plush curve of her rear as he adjusted his angle.

Her breath hitched as he nudged against her upper wall, ringing higher and higher each time he speared that spot. God, if only he could take a screenshot of her expression. Her cheeks flushed with lust, plush lips parted and kiss-swollen as amorous sighs warmed the air between them. He wanted to summon the image of those beautiful eyes glistening with desperation every time his mind kicked into overdrive — when 1’s and 0’s were all he could see flashing in front of his eyes, when he felt like he didn’t deserve her, when he wondered why she chose him above everyone else.

She giggled again, breathless, that sweet heat pulsing around him as her fingers trailed across his cheeks. He groaned, following her wordless urging and losing himself in the taste of her kiss.

“You’re thinking again,” she accused, canting her hips to take him even deeper inside.

“About you,” he panted against her lips. “Always about you. I love you so much, Honey.”

“And I love you, but...”

He barely caught her mischievous grin as she pulled away from him just enough that he slipped out of her. Saeyoung hissed through his teeth at the sudden air hitting his slick length, watching her with betrayal in his eyes as she readjusted her legs at his hips. Before he could protest, her weight shifted and he found himself flat on his back against the mattress.

Damn it, as if he wasn’t hard enough already. When he’d taught her that move for self-defense, he never imagined she’d use it on him — especially not like this. He felt himself twitch insistently as she took him into her palm again, hovering her hips over the blushing head with a smug smirk.

“No more thinking,” she said.

Saeyoung swallowed thickly. A pathetic moan rolled out of his chest as she ground her dripping core along his shaft and he nodded eagerly.

“No more thinking,” he swore.

“Good, Love,” she purred.

She gave him one more stroke before lowering herself onto him. Her head rolled back and she keened as he filled her even better than before, his head knocking against the deepest part of her. She didn’t bother to wait any longer. White-hot pleasure blinded him as his Honey began to bounce in his lap. Her hands braced against his chest and she took full control, riding him until his brain had no choice but to give over to sensation.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Saeyoung,” she said, “and you feel so good. You’re so perfect for me, Love.”

Saeyoung flushed, and he didn’t miss the way she grinned in triumph as she flexed her muscles and tightened around him — ripping a string of expletives from deep in his chest. 

His throat strained around the noises he couldn’t choke back, gripping her hips as he surrendered. The rhythm she maintained sent him spiraling. Lost in her body and their combined scent filling the air, Saeyoung felt the telltale sign of his climax rapidly approaching. He could barely string together a warning, but it only spurred her on. Her walls clenched around him and with one final snap of his hips chasing hers, she cried out in bliss. Her hips stuttered, but Saeyoung’s grip kept her moving on top of him, drawing out her pleasure as she squealed out broken syllables of his name. Her extended release kept her fluttering around him. The feeling overwhelmed him, consumed him, until wave after wave of liquid heat crashed through his body. He held her tightly against his pelvis, vision going white as he spilled himself deep inside of her with a sharp gasp.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they both came down from their respective highs. Her body trembled with euphoric aftershocks as she lowered herself to rest against his chest. Her breasts heaved against his torso as she tried to catch her breath, and she peppered his sweat-slicked skin with adoring kisses when he wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re so amazing, Honey,” Saeyoung rasped, voice hoarse from strain. He kissed the crown of her head, smoothing his palms along her spine and relishing in the way she fit cuddled against his body. “I love you.”

“I love _you_ ,” she said with a drowsy smile. She kissed her way up his chest, following the line of his neck and jaw. When she finally reached his lips, cupping his face as though he were the most precious thing she’d ever touched, his entire being felt blissfully weightless — as if floating aimlessly through space.

Lost in the warmth of her kiss, Saeyoung finally let his mind drift off into the silent stars.


End file.
